Its Not Just Make Believe
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Kendall never believed in magic, miracles, or love at first sight. She never believed fairytales could be real. But when a voice from the past whisks her and Kick into a fairytale world she might change her mind. KickXKendall. TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Its Not Just Make Believe

It's Not Just Make Believe

**Avery: Welcome to my newest story, I'm Avery**

**Angel: I'm Angel**

**Kendall: And I'm Kendall**

**Avery: This is a story about Kendall and her journey through a fairy tale world that she thought she was too old to believe in**

**Angel: We own nothing, this goes for all chapters**

**Kendall: So lets get on with the story**

-prologue Kendal's POV-

Once Upon A Time, these four little words have been used to start hundreds of the world's greatest fairytales. I for one was never caught up in silly things like prince charming coming to rescue a beautiful princess, or evil stepmothers that are envious of the princess and attempt to get rid of her, most importantly I've never believed in love at first sight. So when all the girls in my class were dressed as princesses on Halloween, I was dressed as a doctor. When I was eight and my class took a trip to Disney World I knew that Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were fake, I didn't say anything because everyone else was so happy to see them. Well, almost everyone. While every other kid in my class stood in endless lines for pictures and autographs I stood off to the side with a certain daredevil.

"Kendall, why aren't you getting your picture taken like the other girls?" Kick asked

"Because princesses are not for me" I replied, I didn't want to tell him the truth, that fairy tales are an impossible dream

On my tenth birthday my cousin Giulia, a twenty year old world traveller that is taking time off school before college, surprised me with two plane tickets to Germany. My dad was okay with it because Giulia is a "responsible adult." That summer I sat in a plane for the first time in my life. It was fun to look out the window and see all the tiny houses below, they looked like little ants. The plane ride was extremely long, especially to a ten year old girl, but I was excited when me and Giulia finally arrived. Germany was beautiful, there were streets made of cobblestone and the houses that looked like something out of an old Victorian village. Giulia introduced me to an old friend of her's named Audrey Anderson and her little step sister Vanie, short for Vanessa. Vanie was my age and was one of the only people I've ever met who made an effort to be my friend. One morning Vanie woke me up really early and made me follow her outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see" She said as she ran into a forest

"Wont your dad worry about you?" I asked

"No, he and my step mom are always too busy working to spend time worrying about me and Audrey" Vanie replied

"What about your mom?" I asked

Vanie looked a bit sad and looked away.

"Is she-" I began to say

"No, she's not" Vanie cut me "I just cant see her until my time comes"

I was confused by this, what did she mean by her time? Did she mean until she was in college? Out of college? I didn't ask because Vanie had already ventured deep into the forest, I had to run to catch up.

"This is called the Black Forest" Vanie explained "This is the setting of all the Grimm Brother's fairy tales"

"Oh" was all I said about the fairytales

The forest itself was beautiful, with its many wild flowers, beautiful mountains, and meadows. As Vanie took me around the forest she showed me the many crystal clear lakes, swimming in those lakes were the most beautiful black swans I've ever seen. The meadows were perfectly lined with poppies, daisies, tall trees, and in the distance mountains rose. They were beautiful with their icy snow caps and magnificent evergreen trees.

"This is my favourite place" Vanie said when we reached a natural clearing filled with wildflowers, she picked a few from the ground and put them in her curly brown hair "Each flower is symbolic and has a meaning"

She twirled around the field, the skirt of her purple sundress twirled with her like a parachute.

"I like to come here and pretend I'm a princess" Vanie said

"That's cool" I said with absolutely no enthusiasm

"What's wrong?" Vanie asked

"I just don't know what the big deal is with fairy tales" I told her "They cant happen in real life"

Vanie looked hurt by this, as if she were a little kid that just found out that Santa wasn't real.

"But they are real Kendall, just look around you" Vanie said "This forest is magic, filled with mystery and surprises"

I looked around at the dense forest and the natural clearing. I didn't see anything that looked unusual or special for the matter, just the forest and wild flowers.

"Oh no! The dragons are coming! Come Kendall we have to run" Vanie said, pulling me back into the dense forest

Kendall wasn't too much into this fantasy role play game, but Vanie liked it and it would be rude to tell her to stop. The two of us crawled into a hollow log and sat down inside.

"We'll be safe in here" Vanie said "We have to find the unicorns, they are the only ones who can save us"

"From the dragons?" I asked

"No, from the evil king that they work for" Vanie replied "Come, I know where the unicorn stables are"

"Whatever you say Vanie" I said

"I'm not Vanie, I'm Princess Vanessa Elizabella Jessamine Rosette Anderson" Vanie declared "And your Princess Kendall Acacia Celestia Saffron Perkins, my most trusted sidekick"

For the first time in a long time I had fun. Vanie showed me how to have fun, but just this one time in Germany I was playing princess. Once I got to the airport I could forget that joy I felt playing princess with my first best friend. But that day came too soon.

"Do you have too leave so soon?" Vanie asked me

"I wish I could stay longer" I said

"Take this" Vanie said, handing me a large book of fairytales

"But I cant-" I began to say

"You might want it someday" Vanie insisted

"I'll miss you" I said, giving her a hug

"I'll miss you, too" Vanie said just before Giulia forced me into a cab and we drove off.

Over the years I got letters from Vanie they all said things about princesses and fairies. But one day when they just stopped. Giulia got a e-mail from Audrey saying that Vanie was missing. I always wondered what had been the source of my best friend's disappearance, until one day when I was thirteen. That is where this story begins.

-third person POV-

"I cant believe Mrs. Fitzpatrick made us project partners again" Kendall complained to the short daredevil beside her

"Why of all people am I always stuck with you?" Kick asked

"Lets just get this over with" Kendall said as she walked into her house, Kick following close behind

The two were alone in the house so they decided to work upstairs in Kendall's study, which was also the computer room. Kendall read the assignment out loud although Kick was probably thinking this was as interesting as watching grass grow.

"We have to research the background of famous European figures, and we have been assigned Brothers Grimm" Kendall said

"Are they those guys who invented all those fairytales?" Kick asked

"Sadly yes" Kendall replied "I've had it with fairytales, how many guys do you know that would fight dragons just to save a princess?"

"I know right? So unrealistic" Kick said

"Yeah" Kendall said "I think I have a Brothers Grimm book in the closet"

Kendall opened the closet and searched it for the book.

"Kendall" a female voice said "Kick and Kendall"

"Kendall, stop that" Kick said

"I was hoping that was you" Kendall said as she slowly backed away from the closet

Suddenly all the contents of the closet rose out of their places and began to fly around the room. Kendall looked at the windows, they were all shut, no wind was coming through. Kendall's long blonde locks blew wildly in the wind as the two kids looked around in confusion. A book that looked like it hadn't been touched in years fell open on the floor, and all at once the wind stopped and the objects fell to the floor with a loud crash. Breakable items fell to the floor and broke, a photo album caused the computer to fall on the floor.

"My dad is going to kill me" Kendall said "And make me pay for a new computer"

"Kendall" The voice whispered

"Where is that coming from?" Kendall asked

"Kendall remember me?" The voice asked

"I think its coming from the book" Kick said

The two looked at the book, at first nothing happened, but then it began to shimmer.

"Don't be afraid" The voice said

"That voice, it's kind of familiar" Kendall said

The two loomed over the glowing book when all of a sudden a gust of wind blew them inside. The two kids felt like they were falling, Kendall screamed and Kick, being used to falling, didn't do anything but wait for the impact. They landed in a grass field with a loud thud but it didn't hurt as much as it should have.

"Well that was weird" Kick said

"Where are we?" Kendall asked

The two looked around and saw they were outside a huge castle, it was just like the ones in the books. It was tall, with towers, turrets, and flags. It probably looked more extravagant on the inside. A knight in a suit of armour approached them on a brown pinto horse.

"Who are you? State your business" He commanded

"My name is Kendall and this is Kick" Kendall said nervously "We have no idea what is going on"

"Well maiden Kendall you and your boyfriend are on private property" The knight said sternly

"He is not my boyfriend" Kendall said

"If you do not leave immediately there will be consequences" The knight declared

"Its alright soldier, they are with me" A girl's voice said, it was the same voice Kick and Kendall had heard before

A very pretty girl, only thirteen years old, came into view.

"As you wish my princess" The knight said with a bow of his head

Kick and Kendall looked at the source of the voice that brought them there, a beautiful princess with long curly brown hair and bright amber eyes. She wore purple flat shoes, a sleeveless purple dress with a long skirt embroidered in gold thread, and a gold tiara sat on top of her head. Kendall stared at the princess in confusion, her eyes became wide when she realized who this girl was.

"Vanie?" Kendall asked

"Kendall I told you I'm not Vanie I'm princess Vanessa Elizabella Jessamine Rosette Anderson" Vanie said "Welcome to Fantasy Falls"

"Fantasy what?" Kick and Kendall said simultaneously

"Welcome home princess Kendall Acacia Celestia Saffron Perkins and Squire Kick" Vanie said, she curtsied gracefully

Kick and Kendall just stared at Vanie with wide eyes.

**Kendall: So I'm a princess?**

**Avery: Yes and we got someone to come in and make you one**

**(Gordie enters wearing a pink dress, jewelled crown, sparkling wings, and high heels that he cant walk in. He is carrying a wand and wearing makeup.)**

**Kendall: Why is Gordie dressed like a fairy?**

**Gordie: Don't judge me, they made me wear this**

**Avery and Angel (Snicker): He didn't have to wear it, we just wanted to see him dressed like that**

**Gordie (groans): Lets just turn Kendall into a princess and get it over with, my mom is picking me up in ten**

**Angel: Alright**

**(Gordie waves his wand and Kendall is wearing a pink dress, gold crown, and pink shoes. She looks like Princess Peach from Mario.)**

**Kendall: Really Gordie? Can we change my outfit before Bowser comes?**

**Gordie: Alright**

**(Gordie waves his wand again and Kendall is wearing a white strapless gown embroidered with silver beads, silver flat shoes, and a wreath of flowers on her head)**

**Kendall: Okay now this I like**

**All: Review!**


	2. Too Old to Believe in Fairy Tales

Too Old to Believe in Fairytales

**Avery: Welcome back everyone, it's me with my bestie **

**Angel: and our favourite KB character Kendall Perkins**

**Gunther: HEY!**

**Angel: It's okay Gunther I still love you to no end**

**Kendall: Alright, can we please get on with the story**

Kick and Kendall stared at Vanie in shock.

"I'm sorry, what did you call us?" Kick asked

"I called you Squire Kick and Princess Kendall" Vanie repeated

"Vanie, I'm not a princess and I don't believe in fairytales" Kendall said

"But just look around you" Vanie said "Can you not see that this is all a fairytale?"

"No, it's not a fairytale" Kendall replied "none of this is real, fairytales are not real"

"Kendall, I know that you don't think that any of this is real" Vanie said

"I don't believe in any of this either" Kick said "although I am curious as to why a book brought us here"

"Come inside, I'm having a ball tonight for my friend's thirteenth birthday and I'd love it if you'd attend" Vanie said "A thirteenth birthday is very important here"

"Why is that?" Kick asked

"A thirteenth birthday is like a transformation between child and adult, sort of like a bat mitzvah" Vanie explained

Vanie led Kick and Kendall inside the castle, it was magnificent with its cream painted walls and many vases of flowers. The inside looked much more modern than the outside. A maid, a twelve year old red head, walked up to the three and bowed respectively.

"Welcome to the castle of Princess Vanie and Queen Lenora" The maid said

"I could get used to people bowing to me" Kick said with a cocky grin

"Vada, could you tell my mother I have some friends over and tell Zandra to pick me a dress for this evening" Vanie said "You know I love what she picks for me"

"As you wish" Vada said, she curtsied and left

"Who is Queen Lenora?" Kendall asked

"My mother, she is the ruler of Fantasy Falls" Vanie replied

"Wait, so is this what you meant when you said when my time comes?" Kendall asked

"I'm confused" Kick said "how do you know her? What is going on?"

"I met her on a trip to Germany" Kendall explained "She was my best friend"

"The reason I sort of vanished without a trace two years ago was because my mom sent for me" Vanie explained "You see she was born here but every prince and princess is aloud to go to the real world once in their life, when my mom left she married my dad but she had to return eventually and when she did she couldn't bring me"

Vada walked towards Vanie, Kick, and Kendall "Madam your mother requests your acquaintance"

"Thank you Vada, would you please take Kendall and prepare her for the ball this evening" Vanie said "Bring Kick to Rowan and tell him to dress Kick in proper attire"

"Of course madam" Vada said "you two follow me"

Kick and Kendall followed the blue eyed red head out of the grand foyer and up the marble staircase. Vanie smiled at them until they were out of sight, then she rushed down the maze-like hallways until she came to a wooden double door. The guards standing outside of it parted and opened the door for her, Vanie nodded a polite "thank you" to them before entering the throne room. When she entered she saw her mother standing on the tiled floor with a sweet smile on her face. Vanie was a spitting image of her mother, curly brown hair and amber eyes. She wore a long sleeved casual dress that came to her ankles, black high heels, and a gold crown on her head.

"Hello mom" Vanie said

"Vanie, Vada told me you invited some friends over" Queen Lenora said "I told you to always ask me first"

"Mom its her" Vanie said

"That Kendall girl you always talk about?" Queen Lenora asked

Vanie nodded "I brought her and her friend, Kick, here using the story book I gave her"

"Vanessa, you cant bring a human girl here without permission" Queen Lenora yelled

"But I missed her" Vanie said

"I know you missed her" Queen Lenora said "But nobody can send your friends back but you"

"I understand" Vanie said

"I will let them stay for the ball, but afterwards you are going to have to say goodbye" Queen Lenora said "Now go and get ready, you have guests coming tonight"

Vanie hugged her mother and left the room. She wondered how Kick and Kendall were doing and if they were enjoying the royal treatment.

-Meanwhile-

Kendall stood in front of the full length mirror in one of the many spare bedrooms. The room was painted a light shade of yellow and had many artistic pictures hanging on the walls. Kendall's favourite picture was a little girl lying on her stomach barefoot in a grass field, she wore a white spaghetti-strap sundress and clutched a small lilac flower in her hands. Her long strait brown hair danced lazily in the breeze and her small hazel eyes were focused on the tiny flower, as if she were unaware of the camera. Kendall liked it because it reminded her of when she was younger and needed to get away from her parents disagreements. Sometimes she would come home with a fistful of wild flowers for her mom but her mom would be too preoccupied to notice she had even left.

"Ms. Kendall" Vada called from the attached bathroom "I've drawn you a bath, do you prefer citrus or vanilla scented shampoo?"

"It does not matter" Kendall replied "thank you"

Kendall walked into the bathroom and locked the door right after shutting it. Kendall hated feeling like strangers would walk in on her, even though she knew it was unlikely. After her bath Kendall put on a long silk robe, the fabric felt soft as a feather on her smooth skin. She un-locked the door to see that Vada was waiting for her with a tall woman in her thirties with long caramel hair and blue eyes, she had a measuring tape hanging around her neck like a scarf.

"Kendall this is Zandra, she is the Royal stylist" Vada said "Zandra this is Kendall"

"Wonderful" Zandra exclaimed, she had a down to business attitude "Stand still and I will measure you"

Zandra took many measurements and told Vada to record them on a clipboard. When she was done she went into a huge walk-in closet, it looked like could have been a mall change room.

"So what are you wearing to the ball" Kendall asked Vada

"Your looking at it" Vada replied

Kendall looked up and down at Vada's outfit consisting of a knee-length black skirt, white blouse, black one button vest, and black kitten heels.

"Your going in that?" Kendall asked

"Me and every other waitress" Vada said

"Your going to be serving?" Kendall asked

"Queen Lenora wants me to take a break and have fun but I cant" Vada explained "I'm almost thirteen and I can't afford to have a big party or a ceremony, in the eyes of many people I'm still a child" Vada looked at all the sparkly dresses lined up in the closet and sighed "I guess every girl cant be a princess"

"You really want to be a princess don't you?" Kendall asked

"Definitely, Queen Lenora keeps asking me if she can pay for me to have this party but I keep refusing" Vada explained "I want to be independent and raise the money on my own, I will have enough by next year"

"By next year?" Kendall asked "When are you turning thirteen?"

"Two months" Vada replied

"Isn't there another way?" Kendall asked

"There is, you could go on a quest of selflessness, but I cant do that either" Vada said "To go on a quest like that something would have to happen first, and nothing ever happens here"

"Oh" Was all Kendall could say

"I've found the perfect dress for you Kendall" Zandra said as she exited the closet "Come inside"

"Well I should be going, I'll see you and Squire Kick tonight at the ball" Vada said, then she bowed "Best of luck Princess Kendall"

Kendall waved goodbye to Vada and followed Zandra into the walk-in closet. On the mannequin was the most beautiful outfit Kendall had ever laid her eyes on. The dress was a white floor length ball gown embroidered with a silver floral pattern on the skirt, the shoes were silver and sparkled, almost as if sprinkled with fairy dust, but the best part was the floral halo that would go atop her head. The flowers were real, Kendall could tell by the way they felt and smelled, it was like a fresh spring breeze blowing through the garden and bringing the flowers with it.

"Oh my" Kendall managed to say in her shocked state

"You like?" Zandra asked "My daughter always says flowers are a girl's best friend"

"Your daughter?" Kendall said, this woman looked old enough to have children but maybe a toddler or a baby

"Yes, eight years old, named Florcey" Zandra said with a smile "Now lets get you ready"

The process of getting ready and doing Kendall's hair and makeup felt like hours. But she was finally ready to enter the ball room, then she realized that she had no idea who the ball was for.

"Zandra" Kendall asked "Who is this ball for?"

"Princess Vanie's friend Saskia is being crowned a Princess tonight" Zandra replied

Kendall smiled, she stood at the top of the marble staircase and stared down at the sea of strangers. She picked up the skirt of her dress and began to make her way down the steps when a loud voice caught her off guard.

"Enter Princess Kendall" The voice boomed

The entire room stopped and stared at her, all eyes were on her. Kendall froze, wondering what to do next, then she recalled her memories of Germany. She remembered the fun of pretending that she wasn't Kendall Perkins, but Princess Kendall. She figured what the heck, its not like she would ever do this again. Kendall smiled and waved to the crowd as she made her way down the stairs. Another figure appeared at the top of the stairs, that's when the voice boomed again.

"Enter Squire Kick" The voice said, Kendall realized it had come from a DJ on the other side of the room

Kick walked down the steps, his signature grin glued to his face. Kendall's eyes lit up as she watched him walk down the steps, he was no longer wearing his daredevil outfit, instead it was replaced with a formal suit. His white dress shirt was fancy, decorated with a navy blue tie, and his black jacket was unbuttoned, the black dress pants looked good on him, but the shoes looked a bit big. Kendall also noticed that his hair had been brushed, revealing brown locks. Kendall smiled and her heart beat faster than it ever had before in her life. She shook herself out of her daze.

"Remember that its not true" Kendall told herself "remember your parents, remember all those couples you've seen break up, remember love never lasts"

"Are you ready to party teacher's pet?" Kick asked

"As ready as I'll ever be daredevil" Kendall replied

**Avery: So my brother is turning eleven on February 22 which I recently found out is the same day as Kick's birthday**

**Kendall: Really?**

**Angel: Yup, and she got him an awesome present**

**Avery: Its this tee shirt**

**(Holds up a shirt with Kick Buttowski on it doing his signature pose, underneath it says Live Till it Hurts)**

**Angel: By the way if you find some names hard to pronounce here is some help**

**Saskia = Z-ah-ski-ah**

**Vada = Vay-d-ah**

**Florcey = Floor-see**


	3. Happily Never After

Happily Never After

**Avery: And we are back with the next chapter**

**Kendall: The question is why is there a DJ in a castle ballroom? **

**Avery: The question is who cares?**

**Angel: Who said they cant be modern Princesses?**

**Avery: Didn't you hear? Prince William and Catherine Middleton had a DJ at their wedding**

**Kendall: Cool, lets start the story **

**Angel: Onward!**

Kendall stood under the glimmering party lights and waited for her best friend to make her grand entrance with the guest of honour. In the meantime Kick was attempting to get the cautious blonde to dance to the One Direction song playing loudly over the speakers.

"Come on Kendall, don't be such a party pooper" Kick told her

"I cant, I'll embarrass myself" Kendall complained

"Did you embarrass yourself during our little dance?" Kick asked

"Okay, the next song" Kendall replied

"You said that three songs ago" Kick said "Promise me you'll dance to the next song no matter what it is"

"Fine I promise" Kendall groaned "But it better have a beat I can keep up with"

Then the song ended with a loud bang and everyone talking and dancing stopped to look at the DJ.

"Okay everyone grab a partner, we're going to slow things down a bit" The DJ said

Suddenly a slow song came on, it was Arms by Christina Perri. Kendall looked around awkwardly, hoping Kick had forgotten her promise.

"I didn't forget" Kick said as if reading her mind, then he did the weirdest thing, stretch out his hand

Kendall never thought her first real slow dance would be like this, two enemies who are dancing to a song about unexpected love. It was as if the song was singing for them, the first line caught Kendall's ears and began to swim in her mind.

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start"_ It was ironic, even if Kendall didn't want to admit it.

"Do you want to dance?" Kick asked awkwardly

Kendall hesitantly took his outstretched hand and he led the way to the middle of the dance floor. She placed her arms around his neck and his hands clasped around her waist. For most tall girls dancing with a short boy was awkward, but know that Kendall thought about it most girls in the grade were taller than the guys. Kick and Kendall had to stand close together for the dance, which was not helping the awkwardness of it. But then Kendall looked down and saw Kick smiling up at her so she smiled down at him and almost melted in the warm glow of his eyes. It was as if they were the only people in the room, Kendall swore she heard Taylor Swift's Today Was a Fairytale drown out the sound of Christina Perri's voice. Then there was suddenly a huge spotlight pointing directly at them and Kendall snapped back to reality.

"Well don't just stand there man" The DJ said "Kiss her"

Kick looked up at Kendall, then at the DJ, then at the people looking at him. He didn't know what to do next, but he didn't have to do anything because Kendall had already lifted him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Suddenly they were alone in the room again and the Taylor Swift song played in their minds again. They must have been like that for a while because when they pulled out of their lip lock everyone in the room cheered.

"Wow, that was, intense" Kick said in shock

"You like?" Kendall asked flirtatiously

"Maybe" Kick replied

The two giggled when the DJ stopped the song and Queen Lenora took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Queen Lenora said "I thank you all for coming this evening, and now I give you my daughter Princess Vanessa"

The crowd cheered as the doors opened to reveal Vanie carrying a gold tiara, quite similar to the one she had on top of her head, everyone made an aisle for her and bowed as she made her way to a red and gold throne on the other side of the room.

"Now I give you the guest of honour this evening, Saskia Elody Juniper Reynolds" Queen Lenora said

The entire room clapped as a beautiful Hispanic girl with black curly hair and smoky brown eyes walked through the door and down the man-made aisle. She stood in front of Vanie and smiled as Vanie began to read from a big thick book.

"Do you Saskia promise to be a fair and just ruler of your kingdom?" Vanie asked

"Forever" Saskia replied

"Do you promise that you will help everyone out of poverty and hunger, especially the children?" Vanie asked

"Always" Saskia replied

The ceremony reminded Kendall of a wedding, only Saskia was promising that she would be a good ruler. Even though Kendall didn't know Saskia she could tell Saskia would be a good princess and one day queen.

"Kingdom of Fantasy Falls" Vanie announced "I give you Princess Saskia Elody Juniper Reynolds"

Vanie lowered the gold tiara onto Saskia's head and placed a royal cape on her shoulders. Saskia and Vanie hugged before Saskia sat on the throne and the audience erupted into cheers. A tall boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes smiled at Vanie. He approached Vanie and Saskia and hugged Vanie from behind, Vanie was caught off guard for a moment but turned around and hugged him back. Kendall took that as a opportunity to approach Vanie and pull her aside.

"Who is he?" Kendall asked

"Who? Adrian?" Vanie asked, her face became bright red "no one"

Kendall stared at her with a not buying it look on her face.

"Do you like him?" Kendall asked

"I'll answer that if you answer this" Vanie replied "Do you like Kick?"

"No! Yes… Wait, no, uh maybe?" Kendall replied

"I saw the kiss" Vanie said

"It was not our first" Kendall whispered "It was actually our third"

"So you kissed, you danced, and you like him" Vanie said

"Danced twice, and held hands for a while" Kendall said sheepishly

"Wow, if you asked me you two were dating" Vanie said

Vanie began to walk back towards Saskia but then she turned, and said "The answer to your question is yes by the way"

"She has loved him forever" A voice said

Kendall turned and saw a fairly pretty thirteen year old girl. You could tell that she wasn't trying to be pretty, she wore no makeup, her ash blonde hair was tied in a messy side bun with strands falling out. She wore a long yellow dress with chiffon flowers at the skirt, and a plaid belt at the waist. In Kendall's opinion she looked a bit like Avril Lavigne.

"I'm Lucienne, but call me Lux" she said

Lux had two small girls beside her, one was a butterscotch blonde with ice blue eyes, probably Lux's sister. The other had short caramel coloured hair and bright purple eyes, Kendall guessed that this was Zandra's daughter.

"This is my sister Fallon" Lux said, referring to the butterscotch blonde "And this is Florcey"

Florcey wore a floral dress, floral shoes, and flowers in her hair, she looked like she really loved flowers. Fallon wore a red dress with a ruffled skirt and puffy sleeves, the red dress was embroidered with diamonds. Fallon sported the look diamonds are a girl's best friend.

"Nice to meet you I-" Kendall didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, because five silhouettes had just appeared in the doorway

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at them in shock. Florcey, Fallon, and a bunch of other little kids cowered behind Lux. What was going on?

"What's happening?" Kendall asked

Four of the five silhouettes flew into the room with jet packs, there were three boys and one girl, they landed on the ground simultaneously. They all looked the same, their eyes glowed grey and their hair was pitch black except each had a different coloured streak in their hair. The first boy had red, the second boy green, the third boy blue, and the girl had fuchsia. One silhouette, smaller than the others, just stood in the door way.

"The five evils!" A man exclaimed

"The five evils, who are they?" Kendall asked Lux

"The children of the evil witch Pandora, Greed, Heart, Anger, and Sorrow" Lux replied

"Whose the fifth?" Kendall asked

The green streak boy walked back to the door and pulled the fifth silhouette out. It was a girl, different from the others, she had long brown hair with a purple streak and glowing green eyes.

"The purple one, Vanity" Lux said

"The one with green hair is Greed" Florcey whimpered "red is Anger, fuchsia is Heart, and blue is Sorrow"

"Citizens of Fantasy Falls" Sorrow exclaimed "we bare a message from Pandora"

Heart walked up to Saskia, who cowered in fear behind Vanie. Vanie didn't cower, she didn't even flinch, she was bold.

"Well, well, look what we have here" Heart said in a fake sweet tone "the newest princess of Fantasy Falls"

Heart reached out to touch the Hispanic girl, her hand was slapped away by Vanie.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Vanie defended

"Oh Vanessa, I wouldn't dream of it" Heart said with sarcastic sweetness, she began playing with a strand of Vanie's chestnut hair, she turned to Sorrow and yelled "You know the drill"

Sorrow took a high tech screen the size of an iPad from his bag, with the push of a button the screen came to life. A woman's face appeared, she was tall and tan, her hair was black and tied in a high ponytail, her eyes were an ominous grey colour, almost transparent. She looked intimidating, like she could see into your soul and read your mind.

"That's Pandora" Lux whispered to Kendall

"Hello Princess Vanessa" Pandora said with distaste

"What do you want?" Vanie asked

"Ah, getting right to the point, I like it" Pandora fake smiled "I am going to have to speak to you privately"

Pandora winked at Heart, who smiled smugly at Anger.

"You heard her" Anger yelled

"Out, everyone, now!" Greed yelled

No one moved.

"Okay, looks like we're doing this the hard way" Heart said

She shot a fuchsia beam out of her hand, people screamed as Anger and Greed did the same. Most people got out okay but some people were not as fortunate, some people were angry at others for no reason, others were crying their eyes out. Kendall, Lux, Kick, and Adrian were about to rush out when Kick got shot with a fuchsia beam. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Kick!" Kendall yelled, kneeling beside him "Kick you alright?"

Kick's blue eyes suddenly shot open.

"I'll be okay as long as I'm with you" Kick said

"What?" Kendall asked in surprised "Why are you so out of character? Do you need medical attention?"

"Yes from you my angelic doctor" he said

"This is not good" Adrian said

"What did you do to him?" Kendall yelled at Heart

Heart began to laugh "Blondie, your little friend is now in love with you"

"Take. It. Back." Kendall yelled

"Sorry pretty face, no can do" Heart said sarcastically, her tone changed to demanding "Now get out of here"

The kids left Vanie and Saskia alone in the room with the five evils.

"Give us the princess" Pandora demanded

"Why should I?" Vanie asked

"Because then we will hurt your little human friends" Pandora replied

"I have to go with them" Saskia said

"No, you don't" Vanie said

"Vanessa, you are the only princess who is half human" Pandora said "do you know how that happened?"

Vanie didn't move, she did know, but she never told a soul.

"Your mother made a deal with me" Pandora explained "She could have you, if I had the first princess you crowned"

She pointed at Saskia, who bravely stepped forward.

"Take them both" Pandora yelled

Sorrow, Anger, Greed, and Heart grabbed Saskia and Vanie and flew through a window with their jetpacks. Vanity just stood there and exited through the door, where she came upon a group of angry people. Two soldiers grabbed her so she wouldn't escape.

"Tell us what you know!" A man yelled

"Lock her up!" A woman shouted

"Where are they?" A group of people yelled

"Evil girl" Another group accused

Vanity gulped, she hating using her powers for evil. With an evil mom and evil older siblings its hard to be the good one. She was not an evil sorceress like Heart, she was an actress, she took a deep breath and forced an evil smile.

"Somewhere horrible" Vanity replied

Adrian's eye twitched, he marched up to Vanity and looked her dead in the eye.

"You better let her go" Adrian demanded

"I cant do that" Vanity replied "only you can"

"What?" Lux asked

"There is a prophecy unknown to most, including my mother" Vanity explained "A woman from Fantasy Falls makes a deal with a witch to marry a human, soon enough a princess is born in the outside world. She grows up knowing that she will return to her fantasy world one day and befriends a human girl who doesn't believe in magic, years later she comes to her fairytale home"

There was silence, Kendall stood in shock as she waited for Vanity to continue.

"One day the princess whisks this human girl into our land with a boy" Vanity continued "And on that night her mother's debt must be paid, and that debt was the first princess her daughter crowned. My siblings took the princesses, and only one girl can stop them"

"Who?" Adrian asked

"The best friend, the one that thinks this isn't possible" Vanity said

Kendall took a step forward.

"That's me" Kendall said

"You'll need help" Lux said, stepping forward

"I'm in" Vada called from the crowd of people

"Me too" Adrian said

"I'll go anywhere with her" Kick said

Kendall wondered if Vanity could turn Kick back too normal.

"I wish I could fix him" Vanity said as if reading her mind "I could make him Vain if you want"

Kendall contemplated this, and shook her head.

"Alright, whatever you say" Vanity said

"Its up to you now Kendall" Queen Lenora said "Zandra and Florcey will gather supplies for all of you and you will leave after breakfast tomorrow morning"

**Angel: And so our heroes are about to embark on the quest of a lifetime**

**Avery: Will they save Vanie and Saskia? Will Vada finally become a princess?**

**Kendall: Find out soon!**


	4. We're off to see Pandora!

We're off to see the Pandora the evil Pandora of evilness

**Angel: What is with the title?**

**Avery: It's The Wizard of Oz**

**Angel: But this story has no flying monkeys**

**Avery and Kendall: Who Cares?**

**Kendall: On with the story**

The next day Kendall, Vada, Kick, Lux, and Adrian sat at the kitchen table. The chef, Gustavo, had prepared a delicious breakfast of omelettes, turkey bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and crepes. It was possible the best breakfast any of them had ever eaten.

"Kendall" A voice whispered

Kendall looked around but couldn't see the source of the voice.

"Kendall, take me with you" The voice whispered

Kendall stood up from her seat and stepped into the hallway, only to see Vanity, her hair and eyes were somehow lighter then they were last night and her purple streak was gone. She had been thrown in prison last night, how did she get out?

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked

"I want to help you" she replied

"If you want to help then why did you kidnap Vanie and Princess Saskia?" Kendall asked

"I didn't, it was my siblings" Vanity replied "I'm the good child"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kendall asked

"Would a girl beg to come along if she didn't want to?" Vanity asked "Just look at my hair, look at my eyes, they have more colour"

"So?" Kendall asked

"That says something about my soul" Vanity said "If you let me come then soon all will be right with the world and I can be free, and see my family"

"Your family?" Kendall said in a confused state "Pandora and your siblings are not your family?"

"We are adopted and kidnapped" Vanity explained "Me and my sister were taken as babies and were raised by Pandora"

Kendall's jaw dropped, she was shocked that anyone would try to take someone else's kid and raise them to be evil. Kendall noticed that Vanity's face no longer looked so drained of colour, in fact she was beautiful.

"My soul is not as cold as mother's" Vanity said when she noticed Kendall staring "When I was little she thought I was too happy so she drained me and my siblings of colour, we hated having black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin"

Vanity looked down, as if she were going to cry.

"Later I found out my birth parents started fighting a lot after we were taken" Vanity explained "It was terrible to hear that my real family was falling apart"

Kendall looked at her with sympathy, she could only imagine how the family felt. She knew what it was like to be in a broken family, divorce, separation, knowing you would never see someone again. She missed her mom and the way she would wipe the tears from her eyes when she was upset and when they would always get ice cream after Kendall's dance class.

"I used to look like you, Kendall" She said "I had blonde hair and beautiful eyes, as my soul changed my features did too, believe me Kendall I just want Camellia back"

"Camellia?" Kendall asked, then it hit her "Oh, you mean Heart"

Vanity nodded "So can I please help?"

Kendall sighed "Okay, but I still need to tell-"

"Kendall?" Lux called from the kitchen

Lux entered the hallway with Vada following close behind, the two saw Kendall but stopped short when they saw Vanity.

"What is she doing here?" Vada asked

"She is coming with us" Kendall said

"No way" Lux said "It's bad enough we have to take Adriano, we have to take her too?"

"My name is Adrian, who names a kid Adriano?" Adrian yelled from the kitchen

"Your mom" Lux shouted back

Kendall looked at Vanity, whose little light green eyes were filling with tears.

"I just wanted to save my sister" Vanity whimpered

"She just wanted to what?" Vada asked

"Vanity is not evil, and those kids are not evil either, they just think they are" Kendall explained, she and Vanity began to explain what had happened between Vanity and Pandora.

"I say we let her come along" Vada whispered to Lux who sighed heavily

"I don't trust her" Lux whispered back

"We have to, she knows Pandora better then anyone" Vada whispered

"Fine" Lux groaned

"Alright Vanity your coming with us" Vada said

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Vanity squealed

She hugged Lux and Vada, Vada hugged back and Lux awkwardly patted her back.

"You guys ready to go?" Adrian said as he entered the hall with Kick

"Yes," Lux said "Lets get going"

"What's the devil spawn doing here?" Adrian asked when he noticed that Vanity was standing with them

"We will explain on the way" Kendall said

As they were leaving the castle Kendall began to explain what had happened, how Vanity and Heart were sisters, how they were kidnapped, what happened to their family.

"That's sad" Vada said

Vada was sympathetic to Vanity, she was definitely the perfect princess. However Lux, about to become a princess herself, didn't fully believe Vanity told the truth.

"Kendall how do you know that this is not just some sob story?" Lux asked as they were walking down a cobblestone road hours later.

"I feel I can trust her" Kendall replied

"How do you know that?" Lux asked "How do you know she is going to listen to what you say? How do you know she is not going to pretend she respects your decision and then go and plan your stupid coronation anyways"

Kendall was confused, what was Lux talking about? What was she saying about a coronation?

"What?" Kendall asked "How does Vanity have something to do with a coronation?"

Lux's eyes widened, as if she had just realized what she had done, she sighed.

"I guess people would have found out eventually, so here is the truth" Lux said

She then spoke the words that Kendall had never expected a future heir to a throne would ever say.

"I don't want to be a princess"

**Angel: Dun duh da**

**Kendall: So why doesn't Lux want to be a princess?**

**Avery: You'll just have to wait to find out!**


End file.
